NNC Business
NNC Business is a satellite & cable TV business news channel in the U.S., O&O by WMFL Corporation. The network cover business headlines & provide LIVE coverage of financial markets. The combined reach of NNC Business & NNC World Business is 390 million viewers around the world. In March of 2010, the network was ranked (already after a month on the air) as the 10th most valuable cable channel in the U.S., worth roughly $5 billion. It's headquartered in New York City, New York History The channel was launched on Wednesday February 17th, 2010. NNC Business had considerable difficulty getting cable carriage on it's first month on-air. By February 25th, NNC Business was only in 15 million homes. However by February 28th, NNC Business was in 45 million homes, thanks to a new deal with DOW Jones Industrial Average (which includes content on DOW Jones' Newswires & the Wall Street Journal), NASDAQ, Standard & Poor's 500 (S&P 500) & the New York Stock Exchange (NYSE). Ratings grew on NNC Business since February 28th (11 days after the launch). Today, NNC Business provides business news programming from 4:00 AM-10:00 PM ET, while broadcasting overseas coverage, documentaries, infomercials & other programs during the evening on Fridays & on weekends. A rolling ticker provides real-time updates on share prices on the NYSE, NASDAQ & AMEX, as well as market indices, news summaries & weather updates by The WeatherCenter. A rotating top band of the screen rotates provides real-time updates on index & commodity prices from world markets Programming Present shows NNC Business provides a variety of programs throughout the business day presenting reports on U.S. businesses, updates of stock market indices & commodities prices, interviews with CEO's & business leaders & commentary from many investment professionals. The following is the usual "business day" (term used by NNC Business' hosts & announcers) lineup (as of August 15th 2011, all times Eastern): Mondays-Thursdays *4:00-6:00 AM: NNC World Business This Morning (the first word on movements on futures exchanges & trading in Europe & in Asia) *6:00-9:00 AM: NNC Business This Morning (provides a mix of business news & commentary) *9:00-11:00 AM: NNC Business at the Street (broadcasts LIVE from above the New York Stock Exchange trading floor) *11:00 AM-1:00 PM: NNC Business Midday (examines the companies, people & trends influencing Wall Street, plus real-time market coverage @ the midway point of the trading day) *1:00-3:00 PM: NNC Business (focuses on trends, world events affecting stock markets & real-time market coverage) *3:00-5:00 PM: NNC's Closing Bell (covers the close of the trading day & real-time market coverage) *5:00-7:00 PM: NNC Business Market Wrap (a wrap-up discussion show of the trading day. A former program that used to air on NNC-FN) *7:00-9:00 PM: NNC Moneyline (a fast-paced show offering stock advice to callers, interviews with guest CEO's & discussions on the technical details of the stock market. Another former program that used to air on NNC-FN, but with a different format) *9:00-10:00 PM: The NNC Business Report (provides market, economic & political commentary & interviews) From NNC World Business *10:00 PM-12:00 AM: NNC Business Asia MarketWatch (focuses on real-time market coverage in Asia. Also covers world events affecting stock markets and also focuses on trends in Asia) *12:00-1:00 AM: NNC World Business (focuses on real-time market coverage from around the world. Also focuses on future business markets for the day throughout Europe) *1:00-4:00 AM: NNC Business Europe This Morning (provides a mix of business news & commentary that can effect the European Business, throughout the day) Fridays *4:00-6:00 AM: NNC World Business This Morning (the first word on movements on futures exchanges & trading in Europe & in Asia) *6:00-9:00 AM: NNC Business This Morning (provides a mix of business news & commentary) *9:00-11:00 AM: NNC Business at the Street (broadcasts LIVE from above the New York Stock Exchange trading floor) *11:00 AM-1:00 PM: NNC Business Midday (examines the companies, people & trends influencing Wall Street, plus real-time market coverage @ the midway point of the trading day) *1:00-3:00 PM: NNC Business (focuses on trends, world events affecting stock markets & real-time market coverage) *3:00-5:00 PM: NNC's Closing Bell (covers the close of the trading day & real-time market coverage) *5:00-7:00 PM: NNC Business Market Wrap (a wrap-up discussion show of the trading day. A former program that used to air on NNC-FN) *7:00-9:00 PM: NNC Moneyline (a fast-paced show offering stock advice to callers, interviews with guest CEO's & discussions on the technical details of the stock market. Another former program that used to air on NNC-FN, but with a different format) *9:00-10:00 PM: The NNC Business Report (provides market, economic & political commentary & interviews) *10:00 PM-4:00 AM: NNC Business Specials (provides business documentaries to explore more of the business world & it's companies) Saturdays *4:00 AM-2:00 PM: NNC Business Specials (provides business documentaries to explore more of the business world & it's companies) *2:00-3:00 PM: NNC Business This Week *3:00-4:00 PM: The Wall Street Journal Report *4:00-5:00 PM: NNC Business This Week (repeat) *5:00-6:00 PM: The Wall Street Journal Report (repeat) *6:00 PM-4:00 AM: NNC Business Specials (provides business documentaries to explore more of the business world & it's companies) Sundays *4:00 AM-2:00 PM: NNC Business Specials (provides business documentaries to explore more of the business world & it's companies) *2:00-3:00 PM: NNC Business This Week (repeat) *3:00-4:00 PM: The Wall Street Journal Report (repeat) From NNC World Business *4:00-7:00 PM: NNC Business Australia This Morning (focuses on business news & commentary to what could happen in Australia's business day) *7:00-10:00 PM: NNC Business Asia This Morning (provides a mix of business news & commentary to Asian viewers) *10:00 PM-12:00 AM: NNC Business Asia MarketWatch (focuses on real-time market coverage in Asia. Also covers world events affecting stock markets and also focuses on trends in Asia) *12:00-1:00 AM: NNC World Business (focuses on real-time market coverage from around the world. Also focuses on future business markets for the day throughout Europe) *1:00-4:00 AM: NNC Business Europe This Morning (provides a mix of business news & commentary that can effect the European Business, throughout the day) Note about current programming Since the network's debut, it has also run hourly NNC Business NOW update segments during business day programming. These short bulletins, which are around 1 minute in length (similar to SC's SportsCenter Right NOW), air before the start of the network's programs from NNC Business at the Street to The NNC Business Report Former Programming *'NNC's Business Call' (2010-2011, was merged with NNC's Noon Business Lunch Hour to become NNC Business Midday) *'NNC's Noon Business Lunch Hour' (2010-2011, was merged with NNC's Business Call to become NNC Business Midday) Personalities & coverage In addition to it's roster of program anchors, NNC Business employs a team of reporters who contribute across the network's business day programming, the majority of whom are based @ NNC Business' global HQ's in New York City. In addition, NNC Business has staff permanently based @ bureaus in Midtown Manhattan, Chicago, Washington, D.C., Los Angeles & Seattle. The network also has reporters posted @ the New York Stock Exchange (where NNC Business also has a set used for broadcasting NNC Business at the Street & NNC's Closing Bell), NASDAQ MarketSite, NYMEX (New York Mercantile Exchange), Chicago Board of Trade & the Chicago Mercantile Exchange (CME Group), each day Ratings There is a fairly clear long-term correlation between the performance of global stock markets & the audience ratings of NNC Business. The network had a difficult time attracting viewers in the first month, but has seen viewership increase from a February of 2010 bottom to record highs in March of 2010. NNC Business continues to possess the wealthiest audience (in terms of average income) of any TV channel in the United States. NNC Business' ratings were increasing sharply along with the stock market, often beating those of WMFL Corporation's sister network, NNC during market hours. Although the figures remain considerably less than those achieved by NNC today, they have still seen a 210% increase in viewership since the February 17th of 2010. Despite the viewership slump on February of 2010 (due to carriage on cable & satellite), NNC Business has remained extremely profitable: average annual revenues top $510 million while profits for the network exceeded $333 million in March of 2010, making NNC Business a cash cow for WMFL Corporation. NNC Business is the 3rd most profitable of WMFL Corporation's 63 cable channels in the United States, behind only the SportsChannel (2nd) & NNC (1st). The network often sees large spikes in viewership on days of major market moves On-air presentation Graphics NNC Business is well known today for it's flashy & ostentatious graphics package, complete with accompanying animations & animation-sounds March 2010: revamped bug & lower 3rd's On March 1st 2010, NNC Business debuted a whole new graphics scheme across all of it's networks, including it's U.S. HD feed. This replaced the previous graphics package which had been used since 2010-02-17 & the lower 3rd's that were used since 2010-02-17. The data bug now shows the securities in white & the numbers in green (indicating up) or red (indicating down), along with triangles (green for higher & red for lower) Ticker Main article: NNC Business Ticker The NNC Business Ticker is a computer simulation of the ticker tape, shown on the lower part of the screen during the network's LIVE business programming, containing security & index symbols along with movements in their value. At the top of the screen, a rotating band, partitioned into 3 segments, provides index & commodity prices Current graphic formats The bug bar @ the top of the screen, which stays on-screen during the business day (4:00 AM-10:00 PM ET), will give viewers a real-time snapshot of the general stock market (DOW Jones, NASDAQ, S&P 500 indices & Russell 2000 index, along with the DJ Utilities, DJ Transports & NYSE indices), international markets & futures (between 4:00-9:30 AM ET only), currencies, bond prices/yields & commodities. The stock market indices, global markets, currencies, bonds, yields & commodities are displayed in yellow, with the numbers displayed in white. This data stays on for 5–7 seconds, before refreshing to the new set of data. The bottom 2 lines, called the ticker, gives viewers real-time NYSE quotes (on the top band) & NASDAQ/AMEX quotes (bottom band) throughout the trading day (ticker symbols are 1, 2 or 3 letters long for the NYSE stocks; NASDAQ uses 4- & 5-letter symbols; 3-letter ticker symbols are used @ the AMEX). A commodity summary is shown on the top band during market hours (every 10 minutes @ :01, :11, :21, :31, :41 & :51 past the hour), along with a market summary (which is shown every 20 minutes @ :01, :21 & :41 past the hour). A NASDAQ/AMEX market summary is shown on the bottom band every 20 minutes @ :06, :26 & :46 past the hour. The ticker also provides the size of each trade (the volume, or number of shares traded). Also, PowerShares ETF symbols, which are traded along the lower band of the ticker, are highlighted in orange for sponsorship reasons. Before & after-market hours (8:00-9:30 AM ET & 4:00-7:00 PM ET respectively), the ticker gives viewers extended hours trading quotes (after-hours quotes are symbolized with gold text). Between the hours of 5:00-8:00 AM ET & 7:00-9:00 PM ET, viewers are shown an alphabetical recap of the closing prices of S&P 500 stocks on the top band, while latest news headlines as well as weather projections for selected cities are displayed on the bottom band. Above the ticker, the left-hand side graphic will provides the logo for the specific program that is currently on-air (i.e. "NNC's BUSINESS CALL"). The middle block gives viewers either a caption of the topic being discussed (i.e. "GOOGLE") or information about the correspondent on the screen. Additionally, the left block is also replaced by logos indicating general subjects (i.e. "BEHIND THE STOCKS") or the network's "BREAKING NEWS" (gold on red), "NNC Business ALERT" (green), "NNC Market ALERT" (black on gold) or "NNC Business Exclusive" (blue) logo when required Slogans * Current Slogans: ** "A Service of WMFL Corporation, NNC, DOW Jones, NASDAQ, S&P 500 & the NYSE" (2011-present) ** "Fast & Accurate" (2010–present) ** "America's 24-Hour Business Channel" (2011-present) ** "First in Business, Worldwide" (2010-present) * Former Slogans: ** "A Service of WMFL Corporation, NNC & DOW Jones" (2010-2011. This was changed as NNC Business signed agreements with NASDAQ, S&P 500 & the NYSE to provide market content and market numbers for NNC Business) ** "America's Business Channel" (2010-2011. This was changed as NNC Business started simulcasting several programs from it's sister network, NNC World Business) Announcer NNC Business' main voice-over announcer is Jim Birdsall, who also works for NFL Films & is heard as the voice in commercials for CiCi's Pizza. Also, Brian Lee is used for certain promos for certain shows, such as "NNC Business Specials" Partnerships DOW Jones & Company Since February of 2010, the network has held a strategic alliance with the publishing & financial information firm DOW Jones & Company. Under the agreement, NNC Business has extensive access to the journalism of such outlets, The Wall Street Journal, DOW Jones' own Newswires & Barron's, with their reporters & editorial staff making frequent appearances on the channel. Some former NNC Business programs have included the DOW Jones branding, while the network currently produces & syndicates the weekly Wall Street Journal Report. NNC Business' current deal with DOW Jones expires in 2015 Other content partnerships NNC Business has also held a content deal with the The New York News since February of 2010. Under the agreement, NNC Business has access to the business coverage of the News. The network's LIVE market prices, economic data & other statistics are largely provided by Thomson Reuters (Reuters & Thomson Financial prior to their 2008 merger). Since February of 2010, NNC Business has operated it's own stock market index in conjunction with London's FTSE Group. The FTSE NNC Business Global 300 includes the 15 largest companies from each of the sectors of the Industry Classification Benchmark as well as the 30 largest companies from emerging markets. Calculated continuously from 9:00 AM-5:00 PM ET each trading day, the index is referenced throughout the network's LIVE programming, particularly on NNC World Business This Morning. The channel also maintains the "NNC Business Investor Network", a series of webcam connections to the trading rooms of various independent financial institutions across the United States. The scheme allows participating traders & strategists to appear on the network during the business day NOTE about NNC Business in Canada In Canada, NNC Business can be seen with most of the programming identical to the US counterpart. However, due to Canadian programming rights, any & all Olympic Games coverage (NNC-4 has the rights to the Olympic Games in the US & CASN has the rights in Canada), are replaced by NNC World Business programming. However, documentaries are shown in Canada. NNC Business has a sister business station in Canada, CABN HDTV NNC Business HD is a 1080i HD enhanced simulcast of NNC Business which was launched on February 17th, 2010. For all SD programs, the feed (which remains in 4:3 480i upscaled to 1080i) is pushed to the left of the screen, with the extra room used for additional content, such as statistics, charts & a wider ticker with more room See also * NNC * NNC World Business External Links